The Best Christmas of All
by Brightfire15
Summary: It's almost time for North's annual Christmas party and since it'll be Jack's first Christmas as a Guardian, Tooth wants to find the perfect gift for him, unaware that Jack's trying to find the perfect gift for Tooth due to his feelings for her. Can they find the perfect gift for one another, admit their true feelings and make it the best Christmas of all? Fluff! Tooth/Jack. R&R!


The Best Christmas of All

Disclaimer: I own none of this

It was almost Christmas time and the Guardians were busier than ever.

Sandy was giving kids visions of sugarplums, North and his yetis were finishing up last-minute preparations before his annual flight, Bunnymund was even helping making candy to add to the stockings, Jack was giving kids snow days and a perfect white Christmas, and Tooth was busy with her usual job of collecting teeth and leaving money underneath kids' pillows.

Usually around Christmas, she and her fairies left a few extra dollars so kids would have a little to spend on the holiday.

It was tradition that the Guardians all come together on Christmas Day after North's deliveries for his annual Christmas party for a fine feast and treats, music, dancing and exchanging of gifts. Tooth was even more excited than usual this year because it was Jack's first Christmas party with them and his first Christmas as a Guardian, so she wanted to do something extra special for him.

"What to give Jack? What to give Jack?" she muttered to herself, as she hovered in her Palace. Then an idea came to her. "Baby Tooth, come here!"

Baby Tooth immediately flew up to her.

"I want to give Jack something really special for Christmas. But I can't think of anything. You're one of his best friends. Do you know what he might like?" asked Tooth.

Baby Tooth was Jack's favorite of Tooth's Mini-Fairies as they'd been very close ever since Jack had saved her from Pitch. Baby Tooth adored him and Jack always made time for her whenever he stopped by Tooth Palace for a visit or they ran into each other during work.

Baby Tooth thought for a moment and then a wonderful idea came to her as she remembered what Jack had told her after seeing his memories.

"Jack had a sister before MiM chose him to be the Spirit of Winter?" said Tooth. Her face lit up. "Baby Tooth, that's it! I'll find out about his sister! Come on!"

After checking her casks of teeth and finding out that all of Pippa's baby teeth had been collected before Jack saved her all that time ago, Tooth flew up to the North Pole to ask her old friend for help.

"North!" called Tooth.

North looked up from his double-checking of the Naughty and Nice List and smiled when he saw her. "Ah, Tooth. Good to see you. What can I get you? Cookies or eggnog?"

"Maybe later, North," said Tooth. "I need a favor. Do you have any records of Jack's sister?"

"But of course," said North. He got up from his desk and began rifling through his file cabinet. "Tooth, this sudden curiosity wouldn't have anything to do with you having feelings for Jack, would it?"

"Well, I, uh…" Tooth's voice wandered off as she turned a faint shade of pink and she muttered something incoherent.

A teasing look then crossed North's face as he let out a laugh. "Oh, Tooth, you really are as sweet as a cookie. Remind me to hang up mistletoe at the party."

Baby Tooth let out a few giggling squeaks while Tooth's face turned even pinker than before.

"Here we are. There's no record of Pippa Frost a year or so after Jack saved her. However," he added, when Tooth opened her mouth to protest, "there is record of a Pippa Roseleaf, the Spirit of Spring."

Tooth's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that the Moon changed Jack's sister into an elemental spirit?"

North nodded. "And if my records are right, she's been looking for Jack for a _long _time. I have her location right here." He took out a quill and inkwell, and wrote down the address before giving it to Tooth. "Good luck, Tooth."

Tooth nearly let out a cry of delight. "Thanks, North!" she said, before zooming off to the address's location.

Tooth and her companion found themselves flying down to a rainforest that was still fairly warm. Sitting on a rock next to a waterfall making flowers bloom was a little girl. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a dress that looked like rose petals and matching slippers, small flower was nestled in her hair, and the loveliest of fairy wing.

"Excuse me," said Tooth.

The girl let out a startled squeak and nearly fell into the water before Tooth caught her just in time.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Tooth, apologetically. "I just wanted to talk to you. Are you Pippa Roseleaf?"

The girl nodded.

"My name's Toothiana, but everyone calls me Tooth. I'm the Tooth Fairy. I think you and I have a mutual acquaintance," she said.

"Really?" said Pippa, looking surprised. "Who?"

Tooth smiled. "Your big brother, Jack Frost."

Pippa's face lit up. "My brother? You know my brother? Where is he?"

"He's probably in Burgess right now, spreading winter to the town," said Tooth, happy she'd found the right girl. "Do you want to see him again?"

"More than anything," she confessed.

"Well, then…" Tooth quickly told the girl of her plan, and she agreed with Tooth's idea before they flew off together to the North Pole. Tooth could hardly wait until Jack saw his surprise.

XXX

Meanwhile, Jack was zooming down to Burgess to give the town a white Christmas and visit his favorite kid, Jamie Bennett. The two of them were like brothers and Jack visited as often as he could. Jack had a few presents to deliver and he had a whole day of fun planned.

He flew down to Jamie's house and tapped on the window with his staff until he caught the kid's attention.

Jamie looked up from the comic book he was reading and his face lit up. "Jack!" He quickly got up and opened the window, allowing Jack entrance.

"Hey, Jamie," said Jack, as he hugged the boy. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Jack," said Jamie. He looked eagerly at the bag that Jack was carrying. "What's in the sack?"

"Just a few things for you and your sister," said Jack. He pulled out a gift in pink wrapping paper adorned with orange carrots. "Bunnymund asked me to give this to your sister. And this is for you." Jack handed him a gift wrapped in blue paper adorned with silver snowflakes. "You can open it now if you want."

Jamie didn't hesitate and found a snow globe. The base was silver with snowflakes, and inside was the pond where he and Jack often played. It played Jamie's favorite Christmas song.

"Give it a shake," said Jack.

Jamie did and within moments, it was snowing in his room. "Cool! Thanks, Jack! This is awesome!"

Jack smiled. "You're-Welcome, Jamie. Now, what say we get out of here and have some fun?"

"Can we go sledding?"

"Whatever you want, kiddo."

Three hours later, Jack and Jamie were drenched in snow and quite tired. They'd done everything possible with a snow day. They'd caught snowflakes on their tongues, gone ice-skating, had a snowball fight (Jack let Jamie win) made snow angels and went sledding down the highest and fastest hills before finally calling it quits for one day.

"Come on, Jamie. Time to take you home," said Jack. He scooped up the boy and began to fly him home.

"Are you leaving already?" asked Jamie, looking disappointed.

"Sorry, kiddo, I'd stay longer if I could, but I've still got a few winter stops to make and I've got to come up with a present for Tooth before the Christmas party next week," said Jack, apologetically. "Besides, it'll be dark soon."

"Still don't know what to get her, huh?" asked Jamie.

"Not a clue," admitted Jack.

"I think she'll like whatever you get her just because it came from you. I think she likes you as much as you like her," said Jamie. The boy was the only one Jack had confided about his feelings for the fairy.

Jack blushed, but also frowned. "I know, but I just want it to be something special. It's my first Christmas with the Guardians."

"Well, she's the Guardian of Memories, so why don't you give her something to do with memories?" suggested Jamie.

Jack smiled, thoughtfully. Jamie had given him an idea. "Thanks, Jamie. I think I know what to give her now."

Jamie smiled, glad to have been of some help.

XXX

On Christmas Day came North's annual Christmas party.

There were countless brightly colored lights, delicious eggnog and hot chocolate and many Christmas sweets along with a few delicious turkeys, beautifully decorated trees, glitter and special enchanted snow, games and caroling and jokes.

North's jokes and jolly laughter brought joy to their hearts. Bunnymund lightened up the place with Christmas flowers. Sandy made Dreamsand fireworks. And Jack amused them all with a few snowball fights and elf bowling.

Before long it was time to exchange gifts and everyone looked a bit excited when it came time for Jack to give Tooth her present from him.

"Here, Tooth. This is for you," said Jack, handing her a small box wrapped in silver paper.

"Oh, Jack," gasped Tooth, after she'd opened it.

In the box was a gold locket adorned with emeralds and sapphires. Inside the locket was a tiny sketch of Jack and Tooth and inscribed the words: _Thanks for the memories, Tooth! Love, Jack._

Happy tears glistened in Tooth's eyes. "Jack, it's perfect. I'm never taking it off. Thank you so much."

Jack smiled as he helped her fasten it on. "You're-Welcome." He'd found the locket a long time ago in the remains of a forsaken antiques shop and had kept it, waiting for the right time and the right person to bequeath it to. He couldn't think of a better time or anyone else more special than Tooth.

Tooth's face then lit up as she remembered her present to Jack. "Wait right here while I get your gift. You'll love it, Jack." She quickly flew to a closet with wrapping paper on the door and opened the door, revealing Jack's little sister. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Pippa?" gasped Jack, shocked.

"Jackie!" cried Pippa.

Jack immediately knelt down and Pippa ran straight into his arms. He swept her up into the air, holding her close as happy tears slid down his cheeks. Pippa's face was buried in the crook of his neck and she was tightly clutching his blue hoodie.

"I knew I'd find you," said Pippa, slightly muffled.

"I can't believe this," he whispered. "I've missed you so much. How is this possible?" After regaining his memories, Jack had missed his sister terribly, but had been under the belief she'd lived a normal mortal life after he'd become the Spirit of Winter. But here she was, safe and alive in his arms.

"MiM made me the Spirit of Spring," said Pippa. "He told me you were alive, so I was looking for you. Your pretty fairy friend found me and said she knew where you were."

Jack looked up and shot the moon a grateful look before he pulled away from his sister and turned to Tooth. "I can't believe you actually found her, Tooth. Thank you. Thank you so much. This is the best gift I could've ever received."

Tooth smiled. "I'm just glad you still have each other."

"And we always will," said Jack, smiling. He'd never regretted what he'd done for his sister when the Moon changed him, but nevertheless, he was _never _letting his sister out of his sight ever again.

It was truly a tender scene. North and Sandy were softly smiling and Bunnymund kept rubbing his eyes. "I think I got a hair in my eye," he muttered. But everyone could see the big softie was shedding a few happy tears.

Pippa then smiled as she pulled away and pointed upwards. "Jack, you're under the mistletoe."

Jack and Tooth looked up to see a blooming sprig of mistletoe above their heads that came out of nowhere. Tradition declared that those underneath mistletoe were to share a kiss.

"Well, go on, Frostbite, kiss her!" said Bunnymund, smiling.

Jack turned a faint shade of pink and looked nervously at Tooth. "Tooth, I—" he was cut off when Tooth suddenly kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack felt a spark go through him. _The _spark. He smiled inwardly as he dropped his staff and wrapped his arm around her waist and their kiss caused them to fly a few feet into the air until they finally broke apart as everyone's claps.

"I love you," whispered Jack, when they pulled apart.

"And I love you," murmured Tooth. It felt so wonderful to say those words at last.

"Ah, that was wonderful! Now, who's up for a Christmas carol?" asked North.

They all agreed and were soon singing a wonderful tune as they sat in the living room, around the fireplace.

_**North**__**  
**__Here we are  
Warm and cozy by the fire's glow_

_**Tooth**__**  
**__Singing songs  
And stealing kisses  
Under the mistletoe_

Tooth smiled at Jack as she tenderly kissed him underneath the beautiful sprig of mistletoe that was hanging above them and Jack returned her affection as he wrapped an arm around her.__

_**Bunnymund**__  
We've finished our feast__**  
**__Had the tastiest treats_

Bunnymund licked his lips after finishing off a slice of carrot cake. Easter was the best holiday in his opinion, but he had to admit, Christmas had its perks like the food.__

_**Sandy**__**  
**__But the spirit of Christmas  
just isn't complete_

_**Everyone**__**  
**__Without true friends  
And family  
And the memories we recall  
It's the love we share  
That fills the air  
And makes this  
The best Christmas of all_

_**North**__**  
**__Something special underneath the tree_

North beamed as he pulled out a fresh plate of cookies and milk from under one of the Christmas tree. There always was something special there.__

_**North's Elves**__**  
**__We hope it fits you perfectly_

North's elves had decided to forgo their usual mischief and do something sweet. They'd made North a new hat, which was actually quite lovely and he liked greatly.__

_**Pippa**__**  
**__I'm making a wish  
On a sparkling light_

Pippa was smiling broadly as she looked at the glowing Christmas stars on the Christmas trees. She'd already gotten her first wish, to have her brother back and now she was wishing for nothing but happiness for eternity with her new family and friends.__

_**Tooth & Jack**__  
But that's not what makes this a magical night_

Tooth giggled as Jack swept her off her feet and they flew into the air and did a little dance in the air before Jack played with his sister, giving her piggyback rides and taking her flying around the room.__

_**Everyone**__**  
**__It's our true friends and family  
And the memories we recall  
That we recall…  
It's the love we share  
That fills the air  
And makes this  
The best Christmas of all  
It's good friends and warm wishes  
That makes this the best  
It's the best…  
Christmas of all!_

Sandy let off some more Dreamsand fireworks while North made some lights glow like the Northern Lights, which they all loved and admired. They were all smiling and as happy as could be, but none more so than Jack. Pippa was curled up on Jack's right side while Tooth was on his left.

Not for the first time, Jack was glad he'd been chosen to become a Guardian, because it'd given him what he'd always longed for—a home, friends and family. At that moment, he was happiest he'd ever been and for the first time in a long time, he felt he was at home.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," said Pippa, smiling as she snuggled into his blue hoodie.

"And a Happy New Year," said Tooth, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

Jack smiled. "Thanks, guys. I love you."

And that's what made it the best Christmas of all.

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

—_Brightfire15_


End file.
